Brujas sin magia
by xp2011
Summary: Cuando las Hechiceras pierden sus poderes, alguien inesperado viene al rescate


**Hechiceras es una creación de Constance Burge para la cadena estadounidense the WB y El Chapulín Colorado es una creación de Roberto Gómez Bolaños para la cadena mexicana Televisa.**

**Más rápido que una tortuga, más fuerte que un ratón, más noble que una lechuga, su escudo es un corazón. Es EL CHAPULÍN COLORADO.**

San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos

Mediados de 2005

En el ático de la casa Halliwell, Piper, Phoebe, Paige y Leo estaban preocupados. Las Hechiceras habían perdido sus poderes a manos del demonio Zankou y el Libro de las Sombras estaba en blanco.

Esto apesta – dijo Piper – Debimos haberlo previsto.

Ahora estamos indefensas – añadió Phoebe.

Quizás haya alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudar – dijo Leo, esperanzado.

Sin poderes, no podemos contactar a los Ancianos ni a la comunidad mágica – dijo Paige.

Además, Leo – dijo Piper – Debes recordar que ya no tienes poderes.

Cierto – dijo Leo.

Y ahora – dijo Phoebe - ¿Quién podrá defendernos?

Yo – dijo el Chapulín Colorado apareciendo tras un sofá.

el Chapulín Colorado – dijeron las hermanas Halliwell, asombradas.

No contaban con mi astucia – dijo el Chapulín Colorado – Síganme los buenos.

Entonces, el Chapulín Colorado tropezó con una caja y cayó al piso. Leo se acercó para auxiliarlo.

Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico – dijo el Chapulín Colorado mientras se levantaba – lo hice intencionalmente para ver la resistencia de este piso. Todos mis movimientos son fríamente calculados.

Leo se presentó con el Chapulín Colorado y luego presentó a las hermanas.

Piper, Phoebe y Paige – dijo el Chapulín Colorado - ¿No son ustedes las Hechiceras?

Solíamos serlo – dijo Piper.

¿Solían? – preguntó el Chapulín Colorado.

Sí, hasta que un demonio nos quitó nuestros poderes.

Chanfle – dijo el Chapulín Colorado.

En consecuencia, no podemos salvar inocentes ni combatir al mal – dijo Paige.

No sé mucho de magia – dijo el Chapulín Colorado – pero yo opino que…

El Chapulín Colorado no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió una vibración en las antenas que estaban en su traje.

Silencio – dijo el Chapulín Colorado – Mis antenitas de vinil están detectando al enemigo. ¡síganme los buenos!

En ese instante, el Chapulín Colorado derribó accidentalmente a Zankou, quien se estaba apareciendo flameando.

Así que es el Chapulín Colorado – dijo Zankou mientras se levantaba.

Y tú debes ser el demonio feo que provocó todo esto – dijo el Chapulín Colorado.

Que puedo decir – dijo Zankou – Ellas son nuestras enemigas.

Entonces, el Chapulín Colorado se dispuso a pegarle a Zankou con su chipote chillón, pero Zankou lo esquivó, haciendo que el Chapulín Colorado cayera al suelo.

Se aprovechan de mi nobleza – dijo el Chapulín Colorado.

Me gustaría acabar contigo, pero ya me dio hambre – dijo Zankou – Con permiso, voy a la cocina.

Y Zankou se fue flameando.

Pero que descaro – dijo Piper.

¿Quién rayos se cree que es? – preguntó Phoebe.

Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico – dijo el Chapulín Colorado – Ya encontré la forma de vencer a este demonio.

¿Tienes poderes mágicos? – preguntó Paige.

Tengo algo mejor – dijo el Chapulín Colorado mientras mostraba un frasco con unas píldoras blancas – Voy a tomar una de mis pastillas de chiquitolina.

¿y eso cómo funciona? – preguntó Leo.

Con una pastilla de chiquitolina puedo hacerme chiquito y mantener al demonio ocupado.

¿Qué haremos nosotros? – preguntó Piper.

Ustedes usarán la chicharra paralizadora – dijo el Chapulín Colorado mientras mostraba una especie de claxon antiguo – Con esto lo paralizan y le hacen alguna travesura mientras organizo el golpe.

En la cocina, Zankou se disponía a comer un sándwich cuando las hermanas y Leo lo paralizaron usando la chicharra paralizadora. Phoebe y Paige vertieron agua en sus pantalones mientras el Chapulín Colorado (encogido gracias a la chiquitolina) cambiaba el jamón de su sándwich por una ratonera. Piper usó la chicharra para "despertar" a Zankou.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Zankou al sentir su trasero húmedo.

Cuando Zankou se percató de lo ocurrido, las hermanas y Leo se pusieron a reír.

No destruyo enemigos con el estómago vacío – dijo Zankou.

Cuando Zankou estaba comenzando a comer, la ratonera se activó atrapando la boca de Zankou. Mientras éste daba gritos de dolor, todos se echaron a reír. Cuando Zankou retiró la ratonera de su boca, vio al Chapulín y lo agarró con su mano. Pero el Chapulín Colorado le pegó con su chipote chillón y Zankou lo soltó mientras daba otro grito de dolor.

No contaban con mi astucia – dijo el Chapulín Colorado – Ahora háganse a un lado, estoy a punto de recuperar mi tamaño normal.

Mientras Zankou se acercaba, el Chapulín Colorado recuperó su tamaño normal y al hacerlo, derribó accidentalmente a Zankou.

Ya me harté – dijo Zankou mientras alistaba una bola de fuego.

Zankou lanzó la bola de fuego al Chapulín, pero éste la atrapó.

Bolita, por favor – dijo el Chapulín Colorado con la bola de fuego en la mano.

El Chapulín Colorado lanzó la bola de fuego a Zankou y éste fue destruido de inmediato.

No contaban con mi astucia – dijo el Chapulín Colorado.

Eres lo máximo – dijo Phoebe.

Oigan, miren allá – dijo Paige, señalando a la sala.

El candelabro de la sala estaba emitiendo una luz azul.

Nuestros poderes – dijo Piper.

Están regresando – dijo Leo, terminando la frase.

Todos volvieron al ático orbitando y encontraron que el Libro de las Sombras estaba brillando y la información contenida en ese libro volvía a aparecer.

Gracias por todo, Chapulín Colorado – dijo Piper – Gracias por hacernos volver a ser las Hechiceras.

Y aquí te va una muestra de nuestro aprecio – dijo Phoebe.

Phoebe y Paige se ubicaron una a cada lado del Chapulín y cada una le dio un beso en una mejilla diferente.

Ay, caramba – dijo el Chapulín Colorado antes de desmayarse.

Debió ser por la emoción – dijo Leo.


End file.
